All lies lead to the truth
by 2shy the Shippy
Summary: Formerly known as 'When Lies No Longer Are Your Truths' You hurt those who you care about the most. That's why Wilson always does it.
1. A new House?

**Disclaimer:Don't Own It!**

Feedback:Would be appreciated

Authors Note:In the next chapter I'll tell you what's wrong. Also, this is my first Housefic that has ever been posted.

Pairings: House/Julie, Wilson/Cameron, Cameron/other, then the ending is House/Cameron

Summary:What would you do when you accept the fact that the most hurt comes from your bestfriend

Story Time

House could expect this much from James. How could he not? James Wilson was the only person in the world who could brake House. He might not know it, but he could. Proven time and time again with his actions. Many people would never suspect Wilson to do the things he does, but then again, they never knew he cheated at first. For the first time in House's life, he was accepting defeat. That was all he could do. No longer did House have the energy to fight back or avoid it. All he do was admit his lose and carry on with his life. The cold tile on his head was dulling the pain in his head from the alcohol. Drinking was more of his bestfriend than Wilson at this moment.

House M.D.

"Has anyone seen House?" The duckling nodded no and proceeded back to doing their work."Have you seen him at all today?"

"No, he hasn't even come in yet."Chase said, but didn't look at Cuddy.

"He better have a good reason for not coming in today."She mumbled under her breath, then left.

House was busy doing clinic duty ever since he got in. It may have been unlike him, but he needed to get away. House considered to not got to work, but he thought best in the hospital. Nothing was ever going to be the same between him and Wilson. Wilson had betrayed his trust once again, all because he can't keep his pants on. House has been in the clinic since nine a.m. and now it was one p.m.. His feelings were really getting the best of him and House decided it was best to let go. Let go his feelings for Stacey and Cameron. Treat them as if the were human beings and not some object to just look at. Wilson he was just going to have to let go of him as a friend, because all he does is hurt him. It's hard to be friends with someone who only knows how to hurt you.

Cuddy noticed that the clinic was short of patients."Wasn't the clinic full earlier?"She asked the nurse.

"Yeah, all thanks to Dr.House, there isn't as much anymore."The nurse smiled and Cuddy wore a confused look.

"House did this?"She said a little louder than she meant to.

"Yeah, he checked in around nine and well, he's been in there every since. Even, been nice to the patients. Well, not exactly nice, but not rude to them. Just ignores stupid questions and comments and tells them whats wrong. He not himself. Cuddy was so busy talking to the nurse that she didn't see House check out.

House M.D.

House managed to avoid his team, Wilson, Stacey, and Cuddy. He knew she was looking for him, but he didn't care. When did he ever? Never. His office, the conference room, the rooftop, Wilson's office, and now the clinic was off limits. Alone time was what House needed. And he knew he wouldn't get it by being in those places. So now, he sat in the maternity ward looking at newborn babies. They were quiet, which House thought was odd. They had to be on some drugs or something, because babies weren't always this quiet. Well, not at the same time at least. Before, anyone could find him House had checked out of work and was on his way home.

Liqour was not going to help him tonight. It couldn't. It only made thing worse and House was not going to avoid it this time. There was a loud knock on his door and Wilson was yelling."House, I know you're in there, so open the door!"Wilson was banging on his door like a crazed maniac."I know you're in there." An hour later the police came and took Wilson away.

Apart from his letting go, House decided to do something he haven't done in a long time. Shave. House put the shaving cream on his face and rubbed it on very thoroughly. He began to shave his face, but not by his mouth or chin. After he was done, he rinsed off his face and looked at himself. It looked nice on him, even better than the beard and his unshaven look. Next, was a hot shower. Of course, House took showers, but he wanted his skin to glow. To show he was letting go. It was nice and hot and it felt as if all his trouble went down the drain along with the water. He knew it didn't. Every spot on his body was thoroughly washed and his hair was conditioned. After he got the shower he wrapped a towel on his waist, then went to go and look for some clothes to put on. Before, he did that he brushed his teeth. There were alot of clothes in his closet. Mainly bluejeans and T-shirts. But, he didn't want to wear that. A suit was what he was going to wear today. A nice, crisp, expensive suit with some fancy dress shoes. He put his clothes on, then some foriegn colgne on. It smelled great. House cooked himself breakfast, then left for work. Today, he was going to drive his convertible, because he didn't want to get nothing on his clothes.

House M.D.

House knew he wasn't one to turn heads, but he did notice alot of women looking at him. Besides, his change in clothes and part of his face being shaved, but also because he looked well...good. One thing didn't changed about House and that was his attitude. He was always like that, before Wilson had done the things he did. As House made his way to the office, he looked around and noticed that no one wasbarely there. Probable, because he came to work at six thiry, instead of nine. When he walked into his office he took off his coat and hung it up, then made his way to his desk. Three days of mail was on his desk. Three days. He sorted that out and checked his e-mail. That was also full. Cameron no longer felt the need to sort through his thing, but it's not it was her job anyway. But, it still it was the reason she stopped doing it. House stopped himself from going into further thought and continued to sort through him things. Ocassionally stopping to sip the coffee he made.

House M.D.

Cuddy watched the three young doctors walk into the hospital together."Why are you guys late?"

"I woke up late and could've made it on time, but traffic stopped me and it was raining."Cameron answered. Cuddy, then turned to Foreman and Chase.

"I live further than Cameron does, so I got stuck and traffic also."Foreman said.

"Let me guess, you were stuck in traffic, too."Cuddy said sacastically, but she knew it was the truth.

"Yeah, and I jogged around the block a little later than usual. I would've made it just in time though."Chase was walking behing Cuddy, so he couldn't see her roll her eyes.

"I wonder what House's excuse is going to be for being late." But, that remark was short-lived when she saw House sitting down at tthe conference table, while playing his gameboy. They gasped at House's appearance and froze right in their tracks.

"Well, sorry my dear, but I was here at six thirty."House didn't look up from his game. They were still staring in disbelief."I know I look good in all, but you don't have to stare. You know that's rude."Grabbed his labcoat and put it on, then slipped his gameboy and Ipod in his pocket."Ducklings, you don't have to prove that you're smart today, because we don't have a case."

"Where are you going then?"Cuddy finally gained her compusure.

"Clinic duty awaits. I want to get that out the way, so I'll have time for General Hospital. You've always have incredible timing when it came to me watching General hospital."House tried to walk out of the conference room, but Wilson stopped him.

"Why did you call the police on me?"Anger was apparent on his face and it looked as if he was about to kill House.

"You were knocking on the door like a crazed maniac and scaring the neighbors. What did you expect me to do?"His tone was dripping was sarcasim.

"Let me in, I didn't expect you to call the police."

"Well, someone would've called the police eventually."

"Why do you shut people out? I was just trying to help. You looked as if you were going to kill yourself yesterday and I wanted to help you."

"You saw me, damn."

"No, but they said you did clinic duty, all day."

"Doesn't mean I'm going to kill myself."House started to limp out of the office.

House M.D.

It truly pissed House off the Wilson was worried for him. The man who claimed to care for him, sure had a bad way of showing it. Piano music filled the air and calmed his nerves. House poured himself some scotch and swallowed the drink with one gulp, then poured another. Even though, House was hurt beyond belief, he wasn't going to drink himself out of this problem. Not today, or the days following that.


	2. Dreams, spies, and the truth

House jolted awake from his dream. Another fucking dream about him changing his life because of what Wilson did. It felt like a betrayal of some kind even though it wasn't. House was being House anddid what he would alwaysdo and Wilson knew he wasn't serious. Instead of doing what he always did and left the situation alone, Wilson took advantage of the situation. Then tried to hide what was going on from House, so that he didn't know the truth. Yes, it pissed House off at what Wilson did, but he wouldn't cut the man out of his life. They had a strange and dysfunctional, but a working relationship as far as friendships went.

House got out his bed and went to the bathroom to splash some water on his face. He knew he wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep, so House washed up, and then dressed. There was a errand he had to run since he had today off.

House M.D.

"Do you know what time it is, House." The man said to House as he opened the door." It's three in the morning. What the hell are you doing here in theearly morning?"

"Just give me the pictures." House said impatiently.

"Couldn't you wait, until a respectable hour or something?" The man asked.

"Obviously I couldn't if I'm here, now could I?" House leaned heavily on his cane as the man went to go get the pictures. Before handing House the pictures the man checked to see if they were the right pictures, and then handed them over.

"Took you long enough." House said. "Do you have the records, too?"

"Yeah." The man said sleepily as he went to go the papers and tapes that House needed. He handed House the papers and was about to close the door when House stopped him.

"Are you sure that these are right?"

"Yeah." House didn't believe him, so he checked himself. As the man had said, the papers were right. The man didn't wait for a response from House and closed the door.

House limped over to the elevator and went into it. As he rode the elevator down, he glanced at the papers. They were the same like last time. He put the papers back inside the folder and got off the elevator. When he got into his car he looked at the pictures. It brought up a memory that he would rather forget.

House M.D.

"_House, if this guy is your best friend like you say, then why are you spying on him?" The man asked as he gave House the pictures._

"_Well, from the looks of it, you are the one spying on him. I'm just paying you to do it."_

_The guy rolled his eyes. "Then why are you paying me to spy on him?"_

"_Why are you letting me pay you to spy on him?" House said as he laid his back against the headboard. The guy left the question alone, and then took the check House handed him. _

"_You paid me a little too much." He said as he looked at the numbers on the check._

"_I pay well to those who do well. If you don't won't it, I'll be more than happy to give you the right amount."_

_The guy left out with the check House had handed him. When he opened the folders to look at the pictures it was like a slap in the face. It was Wilson all right. The picture showed Wilson and Stacy in more than a friendly embrace. As House turned the pictures, it got worse each and every time. House had enough of looking at the pictures and threw them towards the floor._

_House knew his infarction had been hard on Stacy. Even the way he has been acting has been hard on her, but to turn to his best friend. For her to go around and fuck his best friend behind his back. She could have had the decency to break up with him before pursuing a relationship with Wilson. He may have not liked it, but he respected the courage it took to do so. No, he wouldn't confront her, but he would push her away even more than he already has. As much as he wanted to confront her, he didn't have time for some tired ass excuse._

_House M.D._

House looked over all the information that he received from his spy and the sealed it in an envelope. It was enough to let Julie divorce Wilson and take everything he owned. House didn't like Julie or any of the women Wilson dated for that matter, but what he is doing was wrong. If he didn't love her then he should leave her. Cheating is a coward's way out of a relationship and Wilson always used it. He addressed the envelope to Julie and wrote her a letter not to mention the anonymous package that was sent to her. He told her to say that she was suspicious and decided to see if she was right.

It bothered House, but didn't at the same at who Wilson was cheating with. Wilson knew how he felt about her, and then turned around and had an affair with her. That's one of the reasons that House didn't want to admit to liking her. But, he could never really keep secrets from Wilson either. What pissed him off the most is that Wilson only seems happy when he is miserable. Who he was cheating with only bothered him slightly because he knew it would never work out.

House knew that Wilson would never hurt House intentionally, but he subconscious was. For some fucked up reason, Wilson's subconscious wanted to hurt him. And House knew that he didn't even know why. Wilson, doesn't even know why he cheats, he just does it. Then he acts as if he knows the answer to everything, and then he can't seem to solve the problems to his fucked up life. Yeah, he's a great problem solver.

Wilson then tells House he needs to date and get over Stacy. When he does, Wilson swoops her right up from in front of him. And she lets him. It wouldn't bother him so much, but it's just he expected more from her. He knew that should stood up for what was right and that she didn't like those he did what was wrong. Of course, he knew that she had flaws, but she did what she felt was right at heart. House knew that everybody lied sometimes, but he wanted Cameron to prove him wrong. Sometimes, he wanted to see the good in people.

House M.D.

A/N: Sorry making you wait so long. I would've updated way sooner, but I didn't know where I was taking this. At first, I did, but then I changed my mind. Then yesterday this idea came to me to do this instead. Also, I will try to add more dialogue in the future.


End file.
